


0215

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [302]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AoS rewrite, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint is in AoS but nobody knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	0215

**Author's Note:**

> Bobbi panted, feeling through the dark of the base. Well, semi-darkness. The generators had come on almost instantaneously which didn’t give her much time to run. 

Mack would meet her outside the locker room and they could get on with the plan. To be honest, Bobbi liked Phil’s team. They were loyal, and kind. They were tightly knit and they try not to hide anything from each other. It’d be perfect if the guy leading them wasn’t hiding all of Fury’s secrets. 

It wasn’t like that in the  _new_  SHIELD. Bobbi and Mack’s SHIELD was a democracy rather than a dictatorial one. Everybody had access to the information and there were multiple people deciding on a consensus before acting. It was a system where everybody got a say in the issue. 

That’s why Bobbi was doing this. There can’t be two SHIELDs, and the sooner they learn all of Fury’s secrets, the sooner she can let her friends go. She’s not too sure they’ll still consider her their friend, but they were going to understand. They had to understand.

Bobbi stopped in front of the fire extinguisher and looked around to make sure that the coast is clear before crouching down to get at the bottom of the extinguisher. 

“Hey.” Bobbi brandished her knife at the stranger and put it down when she figured that Mack was the one approaching her. “You activated the EMP. thanks for that. I was in a tough spot.”

“You were in a tough spot? May was pointing her gun at me.” Bobbi rolled her eyes at him. 

“Well, I got Coulson doing his ‘I’m not angry, just disappointed’ voice. So I think I got the shorter end of the straw here.”

“Why not just say you’re even and now you’re facing me?” Bobbi and Mack whipped around to  _the_  Clint Barton, pointing his arrows at them. “Sup, Bobbi. Who’s your friend? Is Hunter here?”

Bobbi frowned before raising her hands in surrender. Mack followed suit. 

—

“Everyone, Clint Barton. Avenger.” Phil introduced. “I’d give you all time for introductions, but as we can see, now is not the time.” Phil gestured to the two agents currently tied to a steel pipe. 

“Wait, wait wait. You were hiding an Avenger this whole time  _here_  in the base?” Fitz interrupted.

“I wasn’t hiding him. I didn’t even know he was in here. How did you get in here?” Phil turned to Clint.

“I got a lanyard.” Clint grinned cheekily. Phil narrowed his eyes at him and Clint rolled his. “Okay. I don’t have a lanyard. But I got my orders from Fury. He told me about your status and asked me to look out for you. I was just excited to see you. Do you have any idea how difficult it was to lurk around this place without getting caught? I had to sleep at odd angles.”

“Are you the one who keeps drinking my orange juice?” Mack asked from where he was seated, tied to pipe. 

“Relax. I didn’t drink from the gallon.” Clint shook his head. “What’s the plan now boss?”

“Now, we find out why they did this. If they’re not with HYDRA, then they must have something they’re trying to fight for.”

—

It didn’t take much to get Bobbi and Mack to squeal. All Phil really had to do was have FitzSimmons ask them questions. Mack and Bobbi would never want to lie to them, and FitzSimmons carry a sort of pure curiosity with them that enable them to ask exactly the right questions. Phil’s not quite sure how, but they have to bottle FitzSimmons up as a truth serum. 

“So, what now?” May asked him. 

“Now, we proceed as they planned.”

“They? as in the people that tried to stage a two person coup d’etat?”

“If they’re telling the truth, then it’s a chance for me to talk to their leader. Straighten this whole thing out. Create one SHIELD instead of trying to destroy each other. May, shoot them both with the night night gun and leave them where Clint found them.”

May nodded and excused herself. 

Clint stepped up to Phil. “And what if they’re lying?”

Phil shrugged. “I guess I’ll just wing it.”

Clint narrowed his eyes at the man. “Winging it isn’t really your style. The Phil Coulson I know has a back up plan for his back up plans.” 

“What can I say? Tahiti changes people. Speaking of winging it…” Phil grabbed Clint’s neck and pulled him down into a rough kiss. Phil’s not too sure who did which, but someone definitely groaned, while the other one moaned. “I’ve always wanted to do that.” Phil said on a pant, smiling.

“I’ve always wanted you to do that too.” Clint grinned back. Going in for another kiss before they went back to work.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/129789535956/ive-got-no-class-tomorrow-oh-yeah-happy)


End file.
